Guardians of Gaia
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Zidane returns only to face and even tougher challenge, can he survive this new threat? Warning contains spoilers ZiDag pairing
1. Prologue

_AAN: well obviously FFIX belongs to Square Equix not me. This starts were the game ends. Does contain spoilers for all those who have not finished FFIX. I love this game so much and I wish they would make a movie of it like they did FFVII. Anyway short prologue for now. Chapters to come._

**Guardians of Gaia**

**Prologue**

Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th, queen of Alexandria, sat on her throne chair waiting for the theater ship to arrive. "The theater ship will arrive any minute. It's been so long… I can't wait to see everyone. But… it'll never be the same…" The last she had seen of Zidane was him walking towards the Lifa tree. Six months had passed since that day. Six lonely and long months, she desperately longed for him to be with her now. The Lifa tree was reported dead soon after he went missing, she knew he had something to do with its death. "I have to let go of the past…" Deep down Garnet was pained by the report of his death as well; even now the pain welled up inside her.

The theater ship landed gracefully as Garnet did her best not to cry this ship brought back so many memories "I have to move on just like he taught me". As the play progressed, she did her best to focus on it and not the missing actor, Zidane. Why is Marcus wearing a cloak? Garnet felt Marcus's pain in a way when Cornelia did not arrive. She had felt betrayed when Zidane had left her to go Kuja.

"She told me she could not live without me." Marcus seemed very disappointed. The horizon grows bright "so, the sun is our enemy too. The eastern sky grows bright." Birds appear in the sky. "Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?" Cinna runs up to Marcus.

"Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs!"

"Could she have betrayed me?" he looks towards the audience. "Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear is I only believe!" he faced towards the moons now. "As the sun lend me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" he raises his hands towards the moons. "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" suddenly he throws the cloak off revealing himself as Zidane and looks towards the queen. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

POV Dagger

When I heard those words I could hardly believe my ears. He's Alive? I couldn't believe it after all this time he was here and alive. I bolted towards the door needing his arms around me. Steiner and Beatrix blocked my way. My eyes narrowed but not for long as the doors were opened. Steiner smiled to me as Beatrix bowed. I ran faster then I ever have in my life. The startled look on the knights faces made me smile as I through the doors open and dashed into the crowd. My presence and my pushing shocked most of the crowd, but I no longer cared about politeness. He was waiting for me! Suddenly my pendant was knocked to the ground; I turned as if to go back for it. Then forced myself on throwing away my past for him. As I neared the platform I threw my crown to the ground and jumped into his arms. He spun around with me giving an unsure grin as tear flowed down my face. All the sudden I felt angry, angry that he had left me for so long. I pounded on his chest till his hand soothed me by stroking my hair. My tears still flowed as he held me close. When I looked up into his eyes I became lost in them. The audience clapped as I hugged him, glad to have him home again. Curiosity got the better of me,

"how did you survive?" he smiled

"I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I wanted to come home to you…." I remembered the promise he made me to return.

"So…"

"I sang your song"

"Our song" I corrected happily, he had remembered and fulfilled the vow he had made to me.

End POV

They embraced again, and then Zidane lead her off the stage as Marcus took his place. She pulled him into the castle, up to her throne chair where they finished watching the play together.


	2. Complications Abound

**Complications Abound**

After the play Garnet lead Zidane into her throne room to speak with him alone. Embracing him with all her might, "I missed you so much." He held her with firm and strong arms,

"And I missed you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to return."

"What happened?" she heard him sigh, realizing this must be hard for him.

"Well for now all that needs saying is I was badly injured by the Iifa tree. I almost died; Mikoto found me and nursed me back to health. Vivi and Tantalus were in on getting me here in time for your birthday. And it was Ruby's idea to have me play Marcus for a grand and romantic entrance." Garnet pulled back to look at him, she knew there was more to tell but it could wait till later. She knew what ever else happened it was hard on Zidane mentally and physically. He smiled and took her hand "I would like to be with you, Garnet." One of the few times he used her name rather then her nickname.

"And I would like to be with you Zidane." She smiled sweetly to him. "Come on the others are waiting" she led him out to the dinning room where the others were enjoying some drinks. Eiko practically tackled Zidane as soon as he entered the room.

"Zidane, where have you been?!" he shook his head, she hadn't changed much.

"I was held up, sorry. I did my best to get back quickly."

"Eiko, your manners please." Hilda called exasperated at what he adopted daughter was doing. Zidane blinked as Eiko dropped out of his arms.

"Cid and Hilda adopted her after we returned." Garnet spoke, gently smiling at the girl.

"Congratulations, Eiko!"

"Thank you, Zidane." Cid came over to join them,

"Glad to see you're alive and well."

"Thanks, Cid."

"May I speak with you alone a moment?"

"Sure." He smiled to Garnet, "I will be back in a moment." She nodded and turned her attention to Eiko.

* * *

Cid led Zidane into the hallway.

"Zidane, I know this may not be the most wholesome topic to speak of after your return, however, it must be addressed."

"Go ahead."

"I am not inclined to believe that you and Garnet are a good match. You have no political background, no formal education, and your manners are still lacking. Even though you love each other, you must consider how little you can help her run the country." Zidane frowned; it was true he had little to offer the kingdom.

"Cid, I know I don't have the training most royals go through but there is something I have that no one in royalty or the upper class has."

"Oh, and what is that?" Cid's eyebrow quirked in disbelief.

"I know what the lower class goes through on a daily basis. How they think and feel about things. Including what they think of the upper class." Cid was momentarily speechless.

"You are correct, Most of the upper class do not know the lower classes plight so intimately. However that alone won't be enough." Zidane made his usually thoughtful pose a moment.

"I know that. But I know a little about kings. They are leaders to their country, a lot like how I lead on our expeditions. I'm sure Garnet can help me along as we go."

"And politics?"

"I can learn can't I?"

"Yes, you can. But will you."

"Yes, get me a teacher."

"Alright." He was still unconvinced Zidane could do this but he decided to let him try.

* * *

They rejoined the group, Zidane found himself surrounded by Vivi's. Garnet couldn't help but laugh at his bewilderment; Prince Puck had also been bewildered. Next Freya and Sir Fratley came over. Zidane congratulated them on their engagement. Soon dinner was ready and everyone took his or her seats. Throughout the course of the dinner Zidane received several looks of disapproval from Cid, Hilda, and Freya when it came to his table manners. Garnet could see his frustration building and shot a glare at the three startling them. Zidane excused himself to supposedly go to the restroom. In reality he wanted to get away from the table.

Steiner had seen what was happening and had followed him. Despite his earlier dislike of the thief he saw him as a friend now.

"What is it Rusty?" his voice holding exasperation, "Come to make fun of me for not knowing what spoon to use?"

"No, Zidane, I have not. I don't like seeing you embarrassed so." Zidane didn't answer right away he merely splashed his face with cold water.

"Oh? I didn't know you cared so much, Rusty, how sweet." Steiner knew the sarcasm came from his frustration rather then his dislike of the knight. Zidane dried his face and hands off and turned to face the knight.

"Zidane… I'm not sure…"

"Let me guess, I'm not a match for Garnet. I am just a thief with nothing to bring to the throne… I don't know how to rule a country." Steiner remained silent causing Zidane to sigh rather loudly. "I already had this speech form Cid… your right… and I'll leave… since I don't seemed to be welcome." Before Steiner could say anything Zidane left and headed for the docks, more then his pride hurt. He looked to the sky for some sort of guidance but found none.

* * *

Steiner returned to find Garnet and tell her where Zidane had gone but not what was said, saying she should hear that from Zidane. Garnet was not surprised he didn't want to return to the table. She had seen deep frustration and embarrassment in his eyes. It pained her to see him struggling to fit in just after he had returned; moreover it angered her that any of their group would treat him that way. She caught up with him at the dock; she'd never seen him so depressed. His tail hung limply behind him, his head down and fists clenched. Slowly she came up behind him, he already knew she was there before her hand found his shoulder.

"Zidane?"

"I'm sorry I left… I didn't want to embarrass you anymore with my lack of manners…" he looked away from her as she came up beside him. She had never seen him this upset before. Not even when he had found out about his creation.

"Zidane… you didn't embarrass me. I already knew you might not know much about dinner table etiquette."

"Garnet…" She knew he was really hurting if he used her given name rather then the nickname he loved. "Cid was right when he told me earlier that I'm not a king. I don't know how to be… nor is it who I am…" his eyes stayed locked on the cobblestone ground.

"Zidane, you don't have to be. I love you for who you are."

"But who I am is a thief… I have nothing to bring to the throne. The only leadership I know is from our explorations… Garnet… I'm a mere beggar in comparison."

"No, you're not!" He looked to her surprised at the anger in her voice. "I don't care what Cid or Steiner said to you. You have more wealth then all the nobles in Gaia, you just have it in a different way." He tried to look away again but she took hold of his chin forcing him to look into her eyes. For the first time she saw how much pain he was feeling, she also saw fear in his eyes for the first time. _How dare they tell him such nonsense! _

"Garnet… all I know, all I have is myself and the knowledge of what's its like to be in the lower class."

"And that is your wealth Zidane."

"But... I can't be a king."

"You can. Are you willing to try?" His eyes searched hers a moment, seeing only love and concern in them.

"Yes, only for you."

"Good, Doctor Tot will teach you ad so will I."

"I'll do my best."

"That is all I ask." Carefully he leaned towards her, she knew what he was doing but wasn't going to stop him. Their lips met softly, the kiss gentle and sweet lasting only a few moments. She smiled to him, taking his hand and gently leading him back into the castle.

* * *

When they reentered the dinning room, the first thing Garnet did was walk over to Cid.

"Uncle I know you mean well but never tell Zidane he can't be with me again!" Zidane got a drink and left the room with a glare form a disapproving servant. Cid noted his exit and responded,

"Garnet, he will not last one year. He lacks the knowledge to be a king. And he's a free spirit, he can't handle being in the castle all day."

"You don't know that!" She stomped her foot, "he can learn the knowledge he needs."

"That doesn't make him a king."

"Garnet," Freya spoke up, "I am sorry, but Cid is right. I have known Zidane for years, he is too much of a free spirit to be a king."

"Neither of you know if he is capable of that change."

"Then get him a tutor and wait a year for the marriage. You will see yourself that he can't handle being king. He love you, we all know that, but you need a king not a…"

"Don't!" He stopped startled by her voice, Garnet stalked out of the room.

* * *

She came to stand next to Zidane who seemed to be calmly drinking his punch. "You heard that?"

"Yes, How could I not? Castles make for great acoustics." she sighed. "I will try to prove them all wrong, Dagger." She smiled hearing the nickname she had chosen. "But Cid and Freya are right, I have had a lot of freedom over the years and I have taken that for granted. But I love you and I will sacrifice anything to be with you, Dagger." She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was upset because of the others.

"Let's go to bed." She spoke very softly, "together." A blush covered her cheeks as he smiled gently.

"Whatever you want my queen." They walked off to her room for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Several weeks passed, the others had returned to their respective homes and left Zidane and Garnet alone. Dr tot did his best to teach Zidane about politics and other political necessities he would need as king. Several times Zidane had become so frustrated that he walked out. Dr tot remained patient, knowing that was a lot for him to take in, in such a short time. Zidane left again, this time though he did not return causing his tutor to go and find Garnet.

"Garnet, Zidane cannot handle this. Certain concepts are beyond his understanding, and it frustrates him. This is too much stress to be putting on him." The young queen sigh, she had seen his frustration as of late.

"I know this is unfair to him Dr tot, it took me years to learn and understand all this. How can Cid expect him to know it in a year?"

"I am not sure but he can't learn this in a year. Not at the rate he is going."

"I will go talk to him."

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah, there is only one place in the castle he feels calm."

"The garden?"

"No, the tower facing the falls." She smiled as Tot nodded understanding why he would feel calm there. It was the only place he could feel somewhat free and waterfalls were known to be soothing.

* * *

Zidane gazed over the waterfalls and cliffs longing to leave the castle to sit at the falls bottom. But he knew he could not. Steiner walked up beside him with Beatrix. Both had been noticeable following him over the past few weeks. It was an annoying act but Zidane didn't feel like challenging them.

"Steiner… Beatrix… I guess you were right… I can't understand things a king must…" his voice sounded depressed. It startled the two knights. They had never heard him admit defeat before.

"No, you can do learn those things Zidane. But you must preserve. You led us rather successfully in the battle for this world."

"Zidane, Steiner and I agree that this is very unfair to you. It takes years to learn these things not just one year. Cid is trying to make you give up."

"Does he just not like me?" Zidane's voice became emotionless making both knight frown. They knew him well enough to know he was struggling within when his voice became this way.

"We aren't entirely sure." For once the Pluto knight's captain seemed concerned, "Be we will stand by you. The queen loves you and we respect you as a comrade from battles past."

"Thank you both." They left as Garnet arrived. She noted their prescience and had noted their continued watch over him the past few weeks.

"Zidane are you alright?"

"Yeah, I needed a break." She came up next to him, taking his hand.

"I know this isn't easy for you."

"It's very difficult…" She heard a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"How about we spend some time together, will that help?"

"Yeah, I would love that Gar… Dagger." She gave him a questioning glance, "Dagger, maybe you could explain some things to me. Maybe I will understand with a different explanation."

"That could be arranged." He smiled to her and pulled her into his arms. She smiled, her smile worth more gil than was in the world to him. "Succeed or fail just try your best."

"I will, my queen." He embraced her, glad that she atleast had welcomed him home when the others we critical of him. Suddenly Steiner came running over to them.

"My queen, the black mage village has been attacked!" Zidane spun around with Garnet in his arms looking to Steiner now.

"What? By who?" Garnet asked.

"Unknown. All we know is Vivi is fighting to protect his people."

"I'll go." Zidane said, "I have a responsibility there too. The genomes are my people, and I have a duty to fulfill to them." Steiner was surprised by his words but knew they were accurate. Zidane tried to walk away only to have Garnet grab his tail. His whole body visibly tensed. "Garnet let go of my tail." His voice strong and emotionless. This startled both the queen and knight.

"Zidane, I'm coming with you." He grip on his tail remained.

"Your highness…" the knight was silenced by her hand.

"Garnet, I can't stop you from coming, but please let go of my tail."

"Am I hurting your tail?" she seemed confused. He took not of this and was silent a moment.

"Yes and no, we can talk about this later. Vivi needs us right now." she sighed and let go defeated. He visibly relaxed, "I will go prepare the invincible." Running off to do so before either could respond.

* * *

By the time bother her and Steiner arrived at the dock Zidane had the Invincible completely ready, he beamed them aboard and took off toward Vivi's village. Garnet walked up near Zidane on the bridge as he drove, noting that he seemed desperately worried about something. Steiner to noted this, _I wonder what has gotten into him? I have never seen him so worried. But his words were accurate they are his people and his responsibility. Its good to see he ahs learned something from those lessons. But then again he already knew they were a long time ago. The real question is why did he tense when his tail was grabbed?_ Steiner saw the village approaching. Garnet had tried to find the words to ask why he was worried but couldn't find any before they arrived. Zidane's reaction to her grabbing his tail had scared her. She had never heard him speak to her like that. _How could I both be hurting and not hurting his tail?_ She was jarred from her thoughts by being beamed down to the village. The village was still standing but badly damaged. Mikoto ran up to Zidane, the other genomes following.

"What happened sis?" _Wait did Zidane just call her sis? She is his sister?_ Garnet pondered a moment then listened to her response.

"Strange creatures attacked the village. We did or best to fight them off with the mages. Vivi is still fighting them." He nodded,

"Where?" She pointed; a roar was heard form where she had pointed in the woods. Out of the woods one of the creatures came charging at them. It was gigantic, resembling a bear with horns on its head and spines on its back. Zidane used his Ultima weapon the creature, cutting its side open. The creature roared in pain, turning faster then expected it took a swipe at him, only to miss. Vivi had finally caught up and cast Blizzaga on the creature. Garnet joined the action and called Buhamat down to finish the bear creature. Unfortunately, Zidane didn't see the second one; the creature grabbed him by the tail as he tried to dodge. It swung him around and threw him into a near by building. Garnet ran toward him, "Zidane!" but was cut off by the huge creature. Before she could summon another eidolon a blur of brown caught her attention. The creature fell, blood gushing from its neck. Scared now Garnet ran into the building to find Zidane slumped against a wall. Blood stained his side and his tail lay limply next to him, broken. Casting Curaga on him she alleviated his pain. When they emerged they saw two cloaked figures fighting the last remaining creature. On cloaked in gray, the other in brown. Steiner was shocked to see the other creature fall to the ground dead in such short order. Within a split second Dagger and Zidane found the figures in front of them. Garnet hear something a looked down to see blood on the ground. The two were injured. Assailants attacked form the trees only to have the two figures cut them down in short order. The two turned to face those they had protected.

"Who are you?" Garnet asked, her voice strong yet soft. The gray-cloaked figure was the first to reveal its self. Golden eyes met the queen's confused gaze with a seemingly tired gaze. Its head was shaped a lot like a wolf's, coated in white and silver fur. Garnets gaze move to the other protector who had move to sit down, this one had deep green eyes like emeralds and reddish brown and tan variegated fur. Both protectors wore black tattoos on their faces.

"We are protectors sent to help you." The white and silver wolf spoke, obviously female by her voice. There was obvious pain in her voice.

"Who sent you?!" Steiner demanded jumping up and down as usual. But no answer came before the female collapsed form blood loss. The other protector too seemed to be unconscious.

"Steiner, help Zidane carry them to the ship. We need to get them to Dr Tot."

* * *

Dr Tot came out of the room they had been given with two poison tipped arrows in hand.

"They will make it. If these arrows had hit you, you both would have died within a few minutes. They were poison tipped. Somehow those two are immune to the poison."

"Then why did they collapse?" Steiner asked.

"Blood loss."

"What about the markings on their faces?" Garnet inquired.

"Tattoos, They have them on their backs, arms, and legs as well. But I don't know the language. The brown protector is male, and the white female." The queen pondered this new information a moment.

"When will they wake?"

"The are awake now. But they will need to rest again soon."

"Alright. Will you make sure Zidane is well?"

"Yes, don't worry about him." Tot went to Zidane's room where he was resting as Garnet went into the room to talk with their protectors. The female was the first to catch her attention; she seemed the most awake, while the male seemed to be resting.

"I would rise to bow, but I would probably fall if I did so." The female bowed her head to Garnet.

"That is fine." Garnet took a seat next to her bed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Karasi." Sensing the next question she answered it, "I was sent to protect you queen Garnet. I can not reveal who sent me at this time, but you shall know in time." She winced, "There is a scroll in my packs outer pocket for you." She indicated to the bag on the floor. Garnet easily found the scroll and read it.

"You are my personal protector?"

"Yes, an old enemy has returned. Zidane should sense him soon."

"Then he is Zidane's protector? What's his name?" Garnet indicated her male companion.

"Zarek, Yes he is the future kings protector. He might be of use to help Zidane in his lessons as well." Garnet seemed shocked, Karasi merely smiled. "Our Alpha has been watching you all for awhile now. He will reveal himself when he see fit." Garnet would ask further but decided it would be futile.

"Thank you for your help."

"Your very welcome queen Garnet. But Ladri Bears are hardly a challenge to my people." She bowed he head to the queen again. "Zarek also possesses a scroll for the future king. If you would deliver it for him we would be very grateful." Garnet walked over and pulled the scroll out of his bag. Noting the Zarek watched her but said nothing. "Queen, may I ask something of you?" Karasi asked very politely.

"Of course."

"Because of our race, we will require raw red meat to recover form our injuries efficiently." Garnet raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I will pass your request on."

"Thank you."

"Rest now. We can talk again later when you have recovered some of your strength." She nodded, and closed her eyes. Garnet studied the markings on her face a moment before leaving the room.

* * *

Zidane had allowed Dr Tot to treat all his injuries but not his tail. For some reason he would not allow his tail to be touched. Passing on the food request, Garnet walked into Zidane's room, finding him cradling his broken tail.

"Zidane, why won't you let Dr Tot fix your tail?"

"No one touches my tail." She sighed again, setting the scrolls down on a table near the bed.

"Will you let me touch your tail? I can cast a spell on it." He seemed reluctant to answer for a few moments.

"You can touch my tail…" She sat down next to him; gently she stroked his tail and cast a Curaga spell directly onto it. He felt the vertebrae in his tail pop back into place, the pain dissipating as they did. He smiled to her, "Thank you."

"Why don't you let anyone touch your tail?" he sighed, frowning at the floor.

"Its… just… no one has ever touched my tail without hurting it. I have even had it cut off before… I'm glad it grew back, but I still remember how painful it was." She gently put her arms around him.

"Zidane, I would never hurt your tail. I love your tail." She gently picked his tail up and kissed it. She noticed that he had tense when she took hold of his tail. Then slowly relax again.

"My tail is very sensitive to touch…"

"So grabbing your tail hurts you?"

"If you squeeze or pull too hard, yes." He saw a glimpse of guilt and worry in her eyes. _So that's why he was so upset when I grabbed it earlier… I was probably causing him pain._ "Its still durable, just sensitive as well… Just be careful with it…"

"You're going to let me touch it?"

"If you want to… but you're the only one who can." She smiled, feeling very fortunate that he would trust her in a special way. "What's with the scrolls?"

"They are from our protectors." She gave him his scroll. He looked at her a moment before opening the scroll and reading its contents. He seemed as mystified as she had been.

"Did they tell you anything?"

"Only that their Alpha has been watching us and we will meet him in time. Oh, an that an old enemy you know has returned." He nodded pulling her into his arms. "By the way, their names are Karasi and Zarek." He nodded again. Her hand moved to the base of his tail and gently began to stroke his tail. He tensed and his eyes show some fear but he didn't attempt to stop her.

"It will take me some time to get used to this."

"I know. That's fine." He held her close, relaxing in the embrace. A soft sound coming from his chest, she listened a moment then pulled back smirking at him. "You're purring aren't you? Are you a cat?" he looked shocked a moment then kind of shy about it.

"I'm not a cat… or a monkey… I'm just a genome… though I know little about my race."

"Well, I like your purring. It's soothing."

"Then I will be your kitty cat." He smiled.

"No, you're my lion." She let their lips meet softly. Zidane began to relax fully with her as they kissed her hand still stroking his tail, his hand now stroking her left side.

* * *

Beatrix and Steiner walked into the room and stopped seeing them kissing. Beatrix shot Steiner a glare keeping him quiet.

"You Highness, Zidane… we have some urgent news." Startled the couple broke apart blushing profusely. Garnet recovered enough to answer,

"What is it, Beatrix?"

"It seems that who ever was behind the attack on the Black Mage Village has struck again. This time in Burmecia."

"What? Are Freya and Fratley alright?"

"Yes, they are fine and where able to defeat the creatures. Little damage was done."

"We need to figure out who is doing this." Zidane had finally recovered. "So our protectors said we know this enemy. But who could it be?"

"Perhaps it is Kuja." Steiner suggested.

"No!" Zidane snapped at him. "He died in the Iifa tree." Garnet took his hand hoping to calm him. Steiner had been taken a back by his anger.

"We will figure that out later. For now lets keep a watch. Our kingdom or Lindblum could be next." Garnet spoke strongly, looking at both knights.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Yes, queen." The two knights left. Garnet decided to ask the question she need answered.

"Zidane, what really happened in the Iifa tree? Why are you so you so agitated?"

"Garnet…. Kuja was my brother…"

"Your brother? And Mikoto is your sister?"

"Yes, we are all Angles of Terra." He looked down to the floor, not willing to meet her gaze. "Kuja saved us at the end of the fight with Necron. He activated the invisibles teleporter."

"He did? I thought that was you…"

"Yes" He sighed, "He regretted what he had done. He was sorry for hurting this world, and said he didn't deserve to live because of the pain he had caused. And that he was useless to this world. I tried to convince him otherwise but he merely said he had finally what it meant to live. He died in the Iifa tree. I tried to save him but I failed. The tree impaled me, and I believed I would die there with him after a time. But I never gave up; I had made you a promise… Mikoto found me along with the other genomes and took me to the Black Mage Village. Where she and the others nursed me back to health till I could be moved to Lindblum. You know… until I was impaled I never recalled anything form my youth… I remember Kuja being kind to me once. He was gentle… until Garland gave him destructive power." Garnet now understood, she gently pulled him into an embrace.

"Zidane, I'm sorry he died. I know you have been through a lot… I am not sure if most of this world could forgive him. But if you had returned with him… I would have forgiven him."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." He pulled back to look into her eyes. He seemed relieved, she leaned toward him again but the door opened making them look at Dr Tot as he entered.

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, we were just discussing something. What is it, Dr Tot?" Garnet hid her annoyance at the constant interruptions.

"Well I think I have found out what are mysterious friends are."

"Oh?"

"So what are they?" Zidane interjected.

"Zevaru, An ancient race a lot like the Burmecians only this race has existed much longer. They are a strong and proud race, who rarely have contact with outsiders. According to this book I found on them, they are known for their intellect and for their skills as trackers and hunters. Though there is some indication that certain sects are known for their strong sense of duty and protection of others." He handed Garnet the book he had found. A very old leather covered book with strange markings on the cover a lot like those on their protectors. Flipping through the pages she could see Dr tot was correct about his conclusions.

"Thank you, I'm sure this will shed some light on the mystery."

"Glad to be of help." He looked over at Zidane, "I assume we are done for the day. I will meet with you again tomorrow for your studies."

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry I'm such a bother."

"You're no bother." With that the good doctor left, leaving the couple alone again.

* * *

"How about we go somewhere its secluded?" Zidane asked, his eyes telling Garnet all she needed to know.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." She had grown tired of the interruptions, and knew Zidane had as well. The couple stood and walked out into the hallway heading for a new place to relax. Garnet decided to stroke the base of Zidane's tail as they walked. Zidane didn't seem to mind, he was slowly getting used to her touch. She smiled knowing he would never let anyone but her touch his tail. This small act had a lot of meaning to her for she knew Zidane was a rather private person and rarely trusted others in this special way. They arrived in the Gargant tunnels they had chosen this place knowing no one could find them unless they wanted to be found. Sitting down one the cool floor Garnet leaned against him for warmth.

"Garnet, I love you. You and I seem to think a like when it comes to certain things."

"I love you too. Yes, I suppose we do. If you don't mind I'd like your opinion on why you think we have guardians?"

"I don't mind at all. I think we have them because who ever this enemy is probably brought a stronger group of reinforcements then before. Maybe this time we need help in our protector's eyes. Though we don't know much about him either, other then he is powerful and has been watching us."

"It's possible. Maybe the book Dr Tot found can help us." Garnet had lugged it along and decided to read it with her future husband. They took turns reading, Garnet having to help Zidane only a few times with rather large words not in his vocabulary. Along the way she taught him how to say things in a political way, changing how it was worded. Soon he caught on and was able to do the same. After a time, they decided to take a break from reading. Zidane was the first to make a move this time, capturing Garnet's lips with his own. His hand came to rest on her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek. Garnet deepened the kiss and moved to sit in his lap. One arm around his neck the other around his waist so she could once again stroke the base of his tail. A soft purr came from his chest making her smile into the kiss. It didn't take long for the couple to relax and trust each other as they openly made out. Garnet soon ended the kissing, though panting as she rested her head against his chest. Zidane didn't protest or attempt to stop her, he too panted as he held her close. "Zidane, I know you can be a great king and a wonderful husband to me."

"Thank you for believing in me and standing by me, Dagger."

"You're very welcome my lion." He smiled, the two were more exhausted then they realized, as Zidane sat holding her close both he and Dagger fell asleep in each other arms. Both knowing they had found that special person who understood them.


	3. Protectors Guidance

_AAN: Well, Call Me Sora was after me to write another chapter. Must say I had to force this one out a bit, I wasn't in the mood to write another chap on this story has atleast 10 active stories so I did it anyway. But I really need to write on my other stories too. And I suck as multi tasking. So anyway, listening to some Stryper as I write this. If you don't know that band don't feel bad. 80's Christian Metal band. _

_Sings as I write:_

'_I reach out,_

_You reach out,_

_HE'LL reach out today!_'

---

**Protectors Guidance**

Zidane was the first to awaken and realize they had fallen asleep. He had no idea what time it was or if anyone was looking for them. Looking down at Garnet nestled in his arms he couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable asleep and he knew she would always stand by him even when others would not. His hand lightly brushed her bangs from her face, as he thought about their future together. _Garnet I love you more then you'll ever know. I hope I can make you proud of me when I become a great king in Alexandria. I know we can make it through the trials ahead together, especially since we have some extra help this time around._ Garnet began to stir looking up at him groggily.

"Zidane? What time is it?"

"I'm not sure Dagger. I'm sure everyone is missing us by now though."

"Yeah, we should probably go back up stairs." He nodded and stood picking her up as if she were his bride. In truth she was in his mind, he also knew that soon he must find a way to surprise her and purpose to her. She smiled at him as he carried her up stairs, resting her head on his shoulder she spoke softly,

"Zidane, you've become quite the gentleman. You're so sweet and romantic." He chuckled,

"Only because I have you. You changed me Dagger." She smiled, she knew this was true; he was a skirt chaser until they met and she started interacting with him. It seems he became serious after falling in love with her.

"You changed me too, Zidane. I thought at first we were complete opposites but now I see that we are but we can balance each other in a way no one else can."

"Your right we can." He remembered how she had been weak in the beginning of their adventures fainting many times and even losing her voice after being filled with guilt. But he knew she had grown strong after he had helped her to save Eiko and this world. "You're a very strong women, Dagger." This seemed to catch her off guard making her blush.

"Only cause you urged me to move forward."

"I think you would have done that with out me, it would have just taken longer. You're a very intelligent and strong will woman, I can't see you wallowing in self pity for long." She blushed even more but didn't answer; he merely smiled and walked into what used to be Queen Branhe's room though the secret entrance. It was now Garnets room, her stuff replacing her mother's items. He laid her down on the bed; she grabbed his hand smiling at him with a slight blush. He nodded understanding without words. He lay down next to her and pulled the covers up, holding her from behind lovingly. "If you want me here then I will always stay with you." He whispered in her ear.

"I do, you are my future husband… and I feel safer with you here."

"I'm glad I can make you feel safe, my precious Garnet." She smiled, loving to here that she was _HIS_ garnet. Soon they fell asleep again, both dreaming of the joyous day they were to be wed.

* * *

Steiner came into Garnet's room the next morning and saw Zidane with her. He was about to yell at the couple when Beatrix bopped him upside the head.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed.

"But he might…"

"Only if Garnet wants that. Besides you know he would never harm her as well as I do. He has always helped her though thick and thin and protected her." He didn't look convinced but didn't want to challenge the woman he loved. Beatrix walked over and gentle shook them both. The couple both blushed as they saw the knights.

"Beatrix…" Garnet seemed surprised to see her. Zidane stayed silent, rather then sound like a fool.

"We have some rather dire news. Lindblum has been attacked, they lost quite a few people but Cid and everyone we have traveled with are all right."

"Did anyone see what attacked them?" Garnet and Zidane sat up now, revealing to a relieved Steiner that both were fully clothed.

"Unfortunately, no. It happened in the middle of the night. Any who might have seen it are dead." Garnet seemed distraught by this news; Zidane wrapped his arms around her shoulders as tears fell from her eyes. Even Steiner knew Zidane was merely providing comfort for the Queen. Zidane spoke after a few minutes,

"I think the best thing to do now is reinforce our defenses. If it struck all the major kingdoms then it will strike this one as well. Steiner, Beatrix… I am not king yet and it is not my place to order you around, please reinforce our defenses and make sure no guard is left alone. I would hate to lose any of our valiant soldiers due to poor planning." Beatrix and Steiner looked at him in awe a moment; even Garnet found herself looking at him. His eyes showed a seriousness none of them had seen before. Garnet looked at her knights and nodded as she rested against him seeking comfort. He merely pulled her close and held her hoping to make her feel safe. The two knights bowed and left to do as they were asked. Zidane then whispered to his queen, "Perhaps we too should work on a plan of action." She looked back at him, her eyes showing fear for the first time in a long time. He gave a gentle smile, "It'll be alright Dagger. We'll stop whatever this thing is."

"I hope so Zidane. I hope so." He rose to his feet pulling her up with him. She gave him a questioning look for a moment then nodded. "Lets make some plans then." They headed off to her study.

* * *

Steiner and Beatrix we indeed making sure the defenses were re-enforced.

"Beatrix, the way Zidane spoke… he sounded as though he might be king."

"Yeah I know. Looks like he has learned more then we thought. It took her majesty to bring it out though."

"Perhaps he can meet the regent's challenge."

"Indeed. We shall see." They directed their troops and made sure to pair up knights who would work well together but not chat while on duty. Dr. Tot looked after his patients and found them improving remarkably. He was asked by Karasi to find the Queen for they had vital information for her. He did as asked and located her and Zidane in her study.

"Garnet, Karasi asks to speak with you. She says she has some information that may help you protect your kingdom." Garnet looked to Zidane then nodded. Both went directly to the Guardians' room. Dr Tot noting that Garnet had managed to heal Zidane's tail, he smiled realizing that Zidane must have trusted her with the task. Entering the room Karasi waited, she stood briefly and bowed, as did Zarek.

"You didn't need to get up, you're still recovering."

"It is but a small sacrifice of energy."

"You said you know of some information that could be of help?" Zidane inquired as he took a seat in a chair next to Garnet.

"Yes, this creature you are fighting is in spirit for, it will not be injured by normal spell or physical attacks. And its capable of over taking anyone who does not have a strong will and killing them from within."

"Then how do we stop it?" Garnet asked hopeful.

"You don't" Zarek spoke for the first time, his voice very deep, "You must ward it off. This creature has no form, thus cannot be killed. But it can be hurt or scared off." He looked to Karasi a moment. "There is an ancient and complex spell that can be used to ward it off. Though a Holy spell could harm it, it will only anger the creature. It hates light though. The brighter an area the less likely it will attack."

"The what is the spell we could use?" Zidane found this interesting.

"It's in our language, we can translate it for you but it would be wiser to use it as it is. I can teach it to you. It will take both of you reciting it for it to activate." Karasi explained.

"But Zidane doesn't know any magic."

"A physical and magical individual is required for the spell to work." Zarek interjected.

"Alright, well then we better get moving before night fall." Zidane nodded to them both.

"Zarek will teach you your part Zidane. I shall teach Garnet." She looked to the young queen, who nodded and came and sat with her one her bed as Zidane sat with Zarek. Both pulling out very old, rough, leather bound books.

* * *

It took the rest of the day to teach both Garnet and Zidane the words to the spell. They were written in a language neither could read. So both Zarek and Karasi had to read it for them section by section and have them repeat it. Strangely enough Zidane managed to learn faster then Garnet, partially because the language was similar to Terran and her related the words he saw to that and remember the difference. One learned the two walked out on Garnets viewing point and began the spell.

"Ni, Sombu calenta, rundo kingshi" Garnet shouted

"Grandi houte winyd figh aski rembre" Zidane spoke in equal strength

"Fye ni, reigu du vas bryne jyshi"

"Mygh draun qren sno bryd suwo"

"Fye Ni, Fye Ni, Jin Shin lobendo!" both shouted in unison. An aura came form them red magic mixing with blue physical power and turning to a magnificent purple hue that encompassed the who city, a star of David appearing in the sky over the city center. Both Garnet and Zidane felt drained by the spell but knowing the city was safe was far more important. The sun went down but the glow of the spell remained. They saw a flux in the barrier as the creature tried to penetrate the barrier only to let out a horrible cry before it left. Garnet fell into Zidane's arms relived and very tired. Though tired himself he picked her up and walked to her room with her.

* * *

The couple had fallen asleep as soon as they had lain down, neither one even having the strength to say good night. In the middle of the night though Zidane woke with a start, the dream he had seemed so real, real enough that he felt a deep pulse somewhere, he rose and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Splashing his face with water he began to think about what he'd seen in his mind. _How could I even think of doing such a thing right now. Especially to her! Why am I always such a pervert even when I don't want to be?! Damn it! _He became rather upset with himself, disgusted that he would think of doing something like that to the woman he loved. Soon he became so upset that he had to bolt for the toilet, making it just in time. It seems his stomach agreed with his mind. From the other room garnet began to worry, she had noticed him leave for the restroom but didn't find it odd until he hadn't returned in a few minutes. She rose and walked to the bathroom, carefully opening the door she called to him,

"Zidane are you alright." She heard him heavy again and decided to go in. Finding him bent over the toilet, one hand clutching his stomach the other on and seat. Tears flowed down his cheeks. She came to kneel next to him rubbing his back softly. "Zidane, its alright. If you have to just let it go." It was a tense ten minutes before Zidane managed to stand again. He rinsed out his mouth and washed his face. Garnet waited patiently and sat next to him on the bed. He seemed tired but his eyes showed guilt, anger, and shame in them. "Zidane, you don't need to feel bad just cause you got sick."

"No, it's not that." He didn't look at her, only to the floor. She took one of his hands holding it in a loving gesture.

"Then what is it?" He seemed reluctant to tell her. "Zidane, please."

"I was upset at myself that's why I got sick…" She looked surprised, _what could make him so upset?_

"Zidane, what made you so upset?" he didn't answer or look at her. "Zidane, please you can share anything with me." He hesitated.

"I had a bad dream…"

"What as is about?" He shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks again. Now very worried about him she pulled him close hoping to help him, he was tense a few minutes then seemed to calm down. He sobbed into her shoulder as she gently stroked his back. "Zidane, no matter what it was, it's alright."

"No, its not…"

"Zidane, please just tell me what you saw." It took a few minutes for him to calm enough to speak again; he pulled back, his eyes down cast again.

"I… it was a dream about us… I was doing things to you, things I should never even think of doing…" Garnet cocked her head thinking unsure of what he was talking about.

"What things Zidane?" she gently asked.

"Inappropriate things… sexual things." He began to cry again, "I don't want to be perverted…" Her eyes widened, she cursed herself for being so naive, and then her eyes softened seeing him sobbing over this. Gentle she embraced him again.

"Shh… its alright Zidane." _He was living that way so long, and now he wants to be a gentleman to me. But it seems apart of him is still wanting to be perverted. His tears show me he does sincerely want to just be with me; otherwise he wouldn't be this upset._ "Zidane I know you don't want to do things like that. You want to be a gentleman for me. Otherwise you would never be this upset over that." She sighed unsure of how to go on "Zidane, I can't say I have never thought about giving myself to you in the heat of passion. I have, I think that is apart of us all, in our nature. But I also know that we choose whether we do such things or not, and I know you won't let your nature over take you if its upsetting you this much."

"Garnet… I never thought you would…"

"Neither did I, it sickened me at first too that I was lusting after someone."

"I'm sorry… I must seem like a big baby over this."

"No, its fine."

"You are my strength and my weakness, Garnet." She seemed taken aback by this simple statement, and then smiled.

"You are mine as well, Zidane." After a few more minutes he pulled back to look at her, she smile dot him, making him smiled slightly in return. With feather like touch she wiped the tears form his cheeks. His breath caught with her touch. She leaned in and kissed him very softly, he felt a rush of tenderness as he returned the kiss. She broke the kiss softly and smiled to him again. "Let's get some rest," Her thumb stroking his cheek.

"Yeah," his voice barely audible. They laid down again, this time Garnet held Zidane close, being his strength for the night.

* * *

By morning Zidane was resting with his head on Garnet breast, cuddling with her. She woke finding him resting with her and smiled, something just felt right to her about him being so close to her. When Zidane woke and found his head on her chest he panics and sat up blushing.

"Zidane its alright. You weren't doing anything wrong."

"But I…"

"Come here." She eased him back down, he resisted for a few minutes, very tense almost like he was scared. Finally she got him to lay down again his head on her chest. "See it's alright." She noted he was still tense, his heart racing like he might bolt again. Gently she stroked his forehead and caressed his ear, after a few minutes he seemed to calm down. "Zidane, I like being with you like this, it feels right and comforting."

"But… What if I lose control?"

"You won't. Just relax." He didn't seem convinced but didn't move either; it took nearly ten minutes for him to completely relax with her. "She gently to his hand and placed it on her stomach, he remained relaxed as she continued her caresses. It wasn't until she stopped that he realized where his hand was, her hand holding his there. He blushed again,

"Garnet, perhaps we shouldn't play with fire."

"Its only a spark not a fire."

"Yeah but your adding fuel."

"Zidane what is sexual about your touching my stomach?"

"I don't know…"

"And is your head being on my chest really that sexually oriented?"

"No…"

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I'm sorry… I … I'm just worried I might act out what I saw myself do in that dream last night."

"Perhaps you should tell me exactly what you did to me in the dream." She noticed his face turn a brilliant shade of red.

"I don't think your highness would care to know."

"Zidane!" Her voice strong despite it being soft.

"Fine… but you won't like it."

"So you have warned me." He began to tell her, as he did she began to realize just how perverted he once had been. He admitted to several other fantasies he had had during their journeys as well. She remained silent helping him to continue on to the end through the tears he shed. After he had finished she spoke very gently to him,

"Zidane, those where quite the fantasies. Even mine we never that complex. I in no way condemn you for them. No do I think less of you or love you any less. In fact because I know how you feel on the matter and I know you trust me, my own love and trust for you has grown." He seemed surprised, "Zidane I love you. And though I am not ready to go as far as your imagination. I do trust you enough to become intimate with you, if that's something you want and need." He didn't answer right away; she knew he had not expected that response from her. He probably thought she would be upset, angry, or repulsed by what he had told her. _Garnet… you love me even though I want to bed you… and do some strange things to you? Can I be dreaming or is this real? Is she real?_

"There are times I have to wonder if this is just a dream Garnet… your words seem too good to be true, like I made it up to conflict my loneliness…" his voice soft and very confused.

"It's real, Zidane, I'm real. This isn't just a dream or something you imagined." She put her arm around him, resting her hand on his stomach. _Perhaps I missed something. He feels alone? Or perhaps he thinks he's dreaming cause his life has been so hard._ "Zidane do you still feel alone inside with me here?"

"No, you're the only one who takes all the loneliness and pain away. The only one I trust completely."

"I'm glad you trust me that well, Zidane. I won't betray that trust I promise." He nodded closing his eyes as he rested against her. Knowing he was safe with her. For the first time he had someone who tried to understand him and for the first time he felt safe.

Steiner walked into the room, seeing Zidane he grew angry.

* * *

"You thief, how dare you!" He drew his sword, Zidane had bolted upright ready to fight with the knight if it came down to that. Garnet sighed heavily and stepped in the knight's path.

"Steiner, knock it off! I asked Zidane to lie with me. Stop interfering or I shall have to have Beatrix baby sit you."

"But my queen."

"Do not but me. You shall treat Zidane with respect, and you shall not interrupt us with and outburst like that ever again, is that understood?"

"Yes, maam."

"What did you come to see us about?"

"The spell worked but Lindblum was attacked a second time." Her eyes widened.

"It went after them instead of us." Zidane spoke his voice saddened.

"Yes, sent them help Steiner. We must ask Karasi and Zarek what can be done." Steiner left as garnet turned to Zidane. He nodded and both headed for their Guardians' room.

---

_AAN: yeah not as long as the last one but still good I will get another chap up soon as I can but I have other stories to work on too. Please R&R_


	4. How to Stop the Formless

_AAN: yay another chapter. Yep time to learn a bit more about the Zevaru ^^ And yes I picked an actual language for the castings now. And re wrote the first one with that language too. Made things much easy._

**How to Stop The Formless**

Karasi and Zarek seemed to be waiting for them when they arrived. Perhaps they had heard the news. Garnet and Zidane sat down and before they could speak Zarek took over.

"The only way to completely stop this creature is to seal it away. Trap it somewhere. Other wise every city will need a barrier." Garnet seemed lost for words a moment.

"How do we seal it away?" Zidane asked recovering first.

"There is another spell that can indeed do it. But you will need a mayose to make the creature come to you."

"What is that?" Garnet asked finally recovering.

"It's a magical item that draws spiritual creatures and demons to it. One can be created for this case, but you must figure out where to seal it away."

"Does it have to be a cave or something?"

"No, but it needs to be a place where people don't venture very often." Zidane and Garnet exchanged glances not sure where would be the best place.

"What about the Desert Palace?" Zidane suggested. Garnet looked very surprised.

"Why there…"

"No on goes there anyway and its secluded. It's the only place other then Madain Sari." Garnet had to admit he had a valid point.

"That is very true. I guess that will be the place then." Karasi stood then seeming stronger now.

"Then we should go and seal it away, it will be stronger at night."

"We both know how to create the mayose." Zarek also stood looking to Zidane, "We should use your ship it's faster then the others." Zidane looked at Garnet then nodded. The group headed out of the room to go seal this creature away.

* * *

Zidane got them to the site safely but seemed worried about all of this. Karasi drew a Star of David inside of a circle. Zarek then took a stick and placed it in the ground in the center of the star. Then they both cast the spell the stick grew into a tree in short order and emitted a magical aura. Garnet stood next to Zidane just as awestruck as he was.

"Now we must wait till it comes. But in the mean time we will teach you what you need to know to seal it." Zarek came over and handed them both a small stone with carvings in it.

"These stones will help to bind it." Then Karasi proceeded to teach them the words they would need for the sealing. The couple was surprised by the complexity but managed to master it anyway by the time the creature showed up. Karasi and Zarek seemed to be surprised by what the creature was. But didn't say a thing as it came to the tree gabbing hold of it.

"Now everyone" Zarek called, holding up his stone, the others followed suit. The 4 stones began to glow.

"Geest die benieuwd is en deze wereld vernietigt" they yelled in unison as they started there binding and sealing spell. "Wordt gebonden in deze plaats, wordt verzegeld weg voor eeuwigheid. Hinder hier deze wereld niet meer, berokken geen schepsel van. het verblijf in deze plaats bij vrede met de wereld en verliest uw vernietigende kant. Mijn is het in naam van Almachtig." A blinding light over took the area as the creature cried out in am ear piercing shriek of pain. When the light vanished the tree was now stone and had a seal on the outside of it in the language the spell had been cast. Garnet and Zidane looked to their guardians who seemed rather tired. A storm with heavy winds was coming, Zarek noticed it first he nodded to Karasi who looked to the Queen.

"A very bad storm is heading this way, it would be wise to find some shelter. The ship will not be able to fly through it very well." Garnet seemed surprised, looking at the storm that was approaching she could tell little from just sight.

"Where should we take shelter then, in the ship?"

"No, lets move the ship under that out clef in the mountains the storm is too strong for the ship."

"How do you know this?" Zidane asked, now very curious.

"We have a lot of senses that you lack. We wouldn't say something if it were not true. Our kind rarely tell lies, and never to trick. We are not very sneaky in our operations when it comes to that." Karasi assured smiling to the King and Queen. Zidane left to move the ship leaving Garnet to walk with the tired Zevaru to the out clef in the rock. While going there Garnet noticed Zarek drop to all fours to finish the walk. * _He must be very tired to do that. They know so much yet we know so little_ *

"Is he alright Karasi?" The female Zevaru smiled.

"Yes, he is just worn out, it's easier for us to walk on all fours then upright. Its rare we use so much energy that we need to but sometimes it does come in handy."

* * *

Karasi noticed that Garnet seemed very curious and had noted once Zidane arrived that he was as well. * _They do not know much of us… I am certain the curiosity stems from this fact but what can I reveal with out revealing too much._ * "You are curious about our race, are you not?" Both Garnet and Zidane nodded. "I suppose it is fair that we reveal more of ourselves to you. Since you have given us a gracious amount of trust considering the circumstances." She glanced to her male companion who nodded in agreement even though he said nothing. Which was rather typical for him, he didn't speak often, but he decided to speak now.

"Is there anything specific you would like to know?" Zidane glanced to Garnet.

"How do you both know so much about what is happening when we do not?" Zidane spoke not just asking but almost demanding in his tone.

"A fair question, because we have watched from afar for a long time. We know many things you would never learn on your own. We are much older then you think we are. Thus are wisdom comes decades of study rather then just a few years."

"Zarek is correct. We are much older then we seem. Our race ages much slower then humans. As for the storm, I can sense its strength because my nose tells me how much moisture is in the air. Also I am getting a rather nasty headache from all the pressure associated with that storm front." She rubbed her temples a little bit in illustration. She indeed had a bad headache building. Zarek seemed sympathetic towards her but noted that Garnet and Zidane were very surprised by what they had heard.

"If you don't mind my asking, just how older are you?" Zidane managed to spit out in his confusion.

"I am 126 years old, and Zarek is 134" She smiled to them seeing their shock again.

"As we said we are older then we seem. We are but children compared to the Alpha. He is much older." Zarek added with a grin seeing their eyes widen. "But we do not know his exact age."

"I am not sure he does now." she chuckled; he nodded smiling.

"So what do you estimate his age at?" Garnet asked cautiously.

"Probably around 1400…" Karasi looked to her companion.

"At least that." Zarek nodded. Zidane and Garnet had been holding hands and they both needed each other to make it this far and knew they would not be letting go anytime soon.

"Alright, well why does your Alpha have an interest in us?"

"That we can't say. We are not he. We are only following our orders." Zarek stated simply, being more talkative then normal.

"I can say this, we know you are both important to this world's future as a whole. We have seen that for ourselves. You are a very special couple indeed. It's not everyday we meet a pair that was fated to be together from long ago." Karasi smirked, "Kind of romantic I think." Zarek made a face like he found that disgusting, then again he didn't seem the type to want romance. Karasi merely swatted him for the expression and earned a bearing of teeth in return, which promptly she ignored.

"Well I am not sure we are that special but we know we aren't the typical couple." Zidane admitted Garnet nodding in agreement.

"Do either of you have… a mate?" Garnet felt strange for using that word but it seemed to fit them some how. They looked at each other with an interesting expression; one neither King nor Queen could place. Karasi was the first to respond,

"No, I have no one. I have had a few I fancied over the years but that was unrequited love."

"I have had no need for a mate at this point. I am a warrior. As long as I remain as such I shall not take a mate." Zarek was simple in his logic and many males of his pack did the same.

"That seems like a lonely life." Garnet spoke at length.

"It is for now. Things may change later on. We are equivalent to a couple in their 20's so we have much time ahead of us to have a mate and a family if we choose to do so later." Zarek merely nodded in agreement.

"I see, I guess you do have some time then. Its just odd to us I guess." Zidane spoke carefully.

"Don't worry about it. Its not a sensitive topic with us." She smiled to them.

"So Zarek has physical abilities and you have magical?"

"Actually we both can use magic and physical abilities. Though each of use do have a strong point in one or the other."

"Is that common for your race?"

"Yes, very common. We know it's not among humans though so we are careful in what we use. We know that your knights do not like us at the moment."

"I think they are just worried. We trust you because we have spoken with you but they haven't." Garnet offered. Zidane snorted,

"Steiner has always been over protective. Still is even with me around her. Don't worry about him, old rusty is just being his annoying self." He smiled to Garnet who raised her brow but then smiled. Zarek and Karasi chuckled finding it amusing that the future king thought such of his knight. But they could see where he was coming from. They had witnessed his over protective nature themselves.

"It may seem odd but do you have those of your race who are skirt chasers?" Garnet asked on an impulse making Zidane look at her rather oddly. Zarek noted the glace his charge gave the Queen but said nothing. Karasi wanted to burst out laughing knowing somewhat why this was asked.

"We have a few males who enjoy the company of more then one female if that is what you mean. They often do not pick one mate, and instead decided to… have a family with more then one female. It's rare though; most females will not tolerate it. Especially in our pack, this is the case. Though some males pick females based on whom they would wish to rut with, they do not entertain more then one female at a time. Our Alpha will not tolerate it and he is the top male and will enforce that. Our Alpha Female does the same even though she is not of our race, though the race she is from is just as long lived. I do know there is a whole long and complicated story on how those two ended up together but I do not know all of it."

"So the Alpha Female has as much power as the Alpha Male?" Garnet asked now very curious.

"Yes and no. They share responsibilities. If there is a conflict between their decisions they generally work it out but in some cases the Male may over rule her. However, if she is willing to challenge his ruling she can, then they will fight. The winner of the battle will have final say."

"They literally fight? Like in fist fight?" Zidane was rather astonished, making Zarek chuckle.

"Yes, you could put it that way. It's a first blood fight usually. That's how most battles are determines within the pack. Keeps general injuries to a minimum but I have seen them fight to exhaustion once. But that was a major issue at the time they were arguing over. The Alpha Female won that as I recall. She can be a force to be reckoned with when she wishes to be." Karasi let out a chuckle of her own. Garnet seemed speechless for a few minutes not sure of what to make of such a strange hierarchy. "I am certain you don't understand our ways, but we don't expect you to at this point." It was now that Zidane realized that the storm had let loose a torrent of water and a great amount of lightning yet he hadn't noticed until now. The Zevaru seemed calm enough; then again they may not fear the storm since they knew it was coming. Zidane was somewhat wary of the storm considering where they were taking shelter but shrugged such a worry off.

"Do either of you have a weapon specialty?" Zidane asked wondering why he hadn't seen them with a weapon yet.

"We do, I prefer a bow if I can get it. But my claws do well enough when I need them and I can summon a magical bow when I need, though that takes a lot of energy to do so." Karasi smiled to the couple then glanced to the male next to her.

"I prefer a larger weapon myself. I do use a javelin or a battle-axe while in battle a lot. But I am capable of using a sword just the same or something like your Tower weapon. I also use my claws when I need to and, though Karasi is lest apt to bite, I will use my fangs just as freely as my claws. I can also summon a magical weapon of my choice if the need arises." He lay his head down on his paw like hands closing his eyes. He seemed very tired, and though Karasi was tired she was fairing much better then he was.

"So you both can use magical weapons and physical weapons?" Garnet seemed very taken aback.

"Yes, we learn what we need to in order to survive. Where we live is rather dangerous to say the least." Zidane nodded seeming to understand better then Garnet.

"Perhaps we should get some rest since you both seem tired. I know I felt quite a drain on my energy from that spell." Karasi merely nodded and lay her head down as Zarek had. Zidane placed and arm around his love and pulled her to him. He rested against the wall, letting her pillow her head on his chest. She smiled grateful for his warmth since the storm was cooling the air around them. Both of them closed their eyes definitely ready for a nap after such a huge drain on their energy.

* * *

When they awoke they smelled the glorious smell of hot meat being cooked over a fire. Zidane glanced around seeing Karasi tending he fire and turning the meat. Zarek was not near by that he could tell. Garnet smiled to Karasi glad for some food about now.

"I though you both might want something to eat when you woke. Zarek is finishing his meal out of sight. Our eating habits are not the most pleasant sight." Garnet nodded but glanced to Zidane not sure what they would be doing to need to be out of sight. Zidane also nodded then smiled to her.

"So you both prefer to eat your meat raw?"

"Yes, I finished before him because I tend to eat less being smaller. We both prefer raw hot meat." Zidane noted Garnet's realization of what raw hot meat meant and smiled.

"Thank you for the consideration. We appreciate it. It wouldn't have bothered me nearly as much as Dagger." He realized he said the old name he carried for her and was about to correct himself when Garnet stopped him.

"I prefer you to call me that Zidane, and only you." He nodded, understanding her reasons. "Thank you, I haven't witnessed anything like that before so it might have been a minor problem." She spoke as politely as she could. Karasi merely nodded.

"We had guessed as much." She noticed Zarek come back in, he had cleaned up since his fur didn't reveal what he had been doing.

"We should head back after you both eat." He stated, lying down again.

"Yes, I am sure the others are wondering what has happened to us."

"I am sure Rusty is freaking out by now." Zidane snickered, earning him a jab in the side with an elbow. But he took the meat offered to him and ate it as politely as he could. He had managed to learn some manners. He noted Garnet didn't care about manners right now. When both had finished they all boarded the ship and Zidane carefully moved it from beneath the rock clef and flew towards home. Garnet stood on the bridge with him while the other two stayed down below.

* * *

"Karasi, you know we can't reveal too much. Nor can we tell them what roles they play or just how much we know about them and their new enemy."

"I know Zarek, I have not forgot my orders. Their knowing some about us will only help not hinder us. They have sown ad great deal of trust towards us; I was repaying that trust with idle banter of our kind."

"I noticed that. I am just worried they will ask about that creature or about their enemy or how they should prepare. We have come to protect and train but not change their movements. I am just making sure you don't reveal things ahead of their time."

"I won't, don't worry so much. I am concerned about that creature though. I didn't expect that creature to come here, or be that strong. I was expecting physical enemies not spirits."

"It probably came because of the in balance already created in this world. That is the least of our concerns right now."

* * *

Garnet on the other hand had her own worries.

"Zidane, do you think we will ever know why their Alpha sent them? It seems odd they would come to protect us and know so much about that weird spirit entity."

"I am sure we will be told what we need to know we need to know it. I think they are on our side, they just can't tell us everything right now. Maybe some things we are better off not knowing at the moment."

"I hope you are right."

"Dagger don't worry about what you can't change, just focus on what you can." He grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Your right thanks Zidane." He nodded smiling at her.

"Why did you ask about skirt chasers Dagger?"

"Oh, because I wanted you to know you are not the only one out there, so don't worry about the past. I know you will stay with me… even if you mind does wonder to things less the appropriate at times." He blushed slightly thinking of a few things he had told her earlier. He noted the blush but said nothing about it.

"Thank you, I am glad I have you Dagger. I know this would be near impossible for me to do alone." He took her hand smiling, her other hand wondering to his tail to stroke it again. It didn't take long for the group to arrive back Steiner and Beatrix we waiting at the dock for them all. Steiner was hoping up and down, made that Zidane would take the Queen away for the whole day.

* * *

"Where were you both? There could have been another attack!" Steiner shouted still hopping up and down.

"Cool it, we where sealing that creature away. Its sealed at the Desert Palace, we didn't come right back cause a bad storm rolled in so we waited it out, before flying back." Beatrix nodded though Steiner was still fuming.

"Sorry for the disturbance upon you arrive back." She bowed to both the Queen and Zidane making Zidane rub the back of his head.

"Its fine, I assume things are going fine here and they the help we sent it being put to good use in Lindblum and Burmecia?"

"Yes, we have everyone accounted for and the rebuild of both cities has started." Garnet nodded then looked to Zidane.

"We should go and get some of your studies completed before night fall Zidane." He nodded not really wanting to do so but willing to nonetheless. Zarek and Karasi merely smiled.

"We will go back to our quarters to rest." Garnet nodded and left with Zidane. The two Zevaru heading another direct to where they had a room.

"I still don't trust those things…" Steiner growled after they left.

"They haven't shown and interesting in harming the Future king or our Queen. So hold you tongue until they do." Beatrix warned as she returned to duty leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Zidane was very grateful for some time alone with Garnet after his studies. He had learned something from the studies but the progress was slow. Garnet was ever patient with him though and encouraged him to keep trying. Garnet pulled him into bed with her satisfied in his prescience. She had changed in the adjacent bathroom and he had changed into a royal pajama set given to him. Beatrix had left them in garnets room signifying that she accepted them as a couple.

"Dagger, Beatrix bowed to me…"

"I noticed, she must really believe in you. I know she respects you, Steiner will come around in time."

"I know he will. I just didn't expect it, at least not yet." She smiled, and leaned up giving him a soft kiss.

"I know, it just shows how much she likes you. Don't worry about it." He nodded then gave her a kiss of his own, it was gentle nothing like what he had seen in his dreams. She sighed happily enjoying being in his arms. "Zidane did you want me to help you with your… fantasies a little?" her voice very soft in his ear, she was blushing her voice even showed it.

"Not tonight, I may ask for help later though. Right now I just want to sleep by your side." She nodded, very happy with that answer. She noticed he was soon asleep and decided to follow his example.

_AAN: Yep a fairly lengthy explanation of the Zevaru, hopefully that gives you an idea of what they are like now. I promise the next chapter will have a lot more action._


End file.
